It's a Distance
by TallyMai
Summary: Talking to him made her happy and calling him made her happier. Sometimes one call can make you devastated. One-Shot. SasuHina. Inspired my Michelle Phan's Youtube video.


"Dammit." the indigo haired woman said to herself in perfect Japanese, if only she had paid attention to her basic English lessons she would get a decent cup of water maybe even tea. Rolling her eyes she decided to call her cousin again only to get his voicemail, finally deciding to leave a message she did.

"Neji, please pick up your phone! You know I can't speak English at all! Pick up your phone!" Hinata said in a very annoyed and angry tone before ending the call harshly and sitting on the sofa chairs located in the middle of the shop.

"All I wanted was a cup of tea." she said defeatedly. Suddenly, an idea had hit her so suddenly she jumped for joy. If her phone worked then she could easily translate her Japanese into English words to the barista. Typing up something she was sure he would understand she went to him and ordered a cup of chai tea. Saying some words she did not understand and placing his hand out at her she didn't know what to do until she figured out that he wanted some money. Grabbing her wallet she handed him a five-thousand yen paper bill, the man shook his head not accepting the money from her, confused she did not know what to do.

"Please accept my money." Hinata said to the man as she tried handing him the bill, but he didn't accept it. Eyebrows knitting she was so confused she wanted to cry because she was thirsty, tired and she was lost. As suddenly as she wanted to cry a firm hand rested on her shoulder and the other hand handed the man American money. _Her cousin had finally found her!_ She thought as she looked up to her cousin her face dropped, who ever this male was it was not her cousin. The male talked to the man behind the counter in English then looked at her. The male was tall, almost a head taller than her, his hair pitch black with eyes that could match. He wore a dark suit with a dark navy blue tie to match.

"Don't worry, he just wanted American money. He said that he didn't know how to give you back change, thats why he didn't accept the yen. Do you want anything else?" He replied in perfect Japanese as Hinata looked at the window full of sweets and the cinnamon bun had caught her eye. The mystery male then pointed at the roll and paid for it.

"Come on your tea should be out, lets find a seat." The dark hair male said in Japanese as he led her to a two seater table. Hinata sat down and ate the sweet treat the male had got her.

"Thank you, my name is Hinata." She replied as she looked at the male as he stroked his hair out of his face, he was so pale it seemed like he didn't get out much.

"Sasuke, Nice to meet you Hinata-san. Why are you here in America when you don't know how to speak English if I may ask." Replied the male, but before she could speak he left to the counter to grab her drink.

"My cousin dragged me here, I was with him, but I got lost and decided to come here for a drink, but I didn't know that I had to pay for my drink in American money." She replied as she bushed she felt a little embarrassed. This man was her guardian angel, he gave her a smile or it seemed like a smile with the side of his lip went up a little. Wow, was he handsome.

"Ah, I see. So I'm guessing you are from Japan?" he asked as took a sip of his coffee that magically fell on his side of the table. Hinata nodded as she took a sip of her tea then placed it down next to his drink.

"How do you know Japanese? Are you from Japan?" she asked back, they both seemed to be getting along and she was quite happy with that.

"I'm from Japan as well I come from a village called Kohnohagakure, I've lived there since I was twelve, but after my dad died my mom decided to start somewhere new and here I am. I learned English, but my mom made sure that I still talked Japanese saying it will come in handy some day and turns out it did." Sasuke replied as he told her almost his life story.

"Kohona? I am from there too! What part of the village did your family reside?" she asked enthusiastically, nearly jumping off of her seat.

"South of the Village near the police department between the Aburame clan and Hyuuga clan." replied Sasuke as Hinata's eyes grew as wide as globes and pointing to herself vigorously.

"You are an Uchiha? I am a Hyuuga, but I thought all of you were gone. Most Uchiha had moved once Fugaku had died because there was no heir." she explained confused as she tapped her chin thinking of any Uchiha she may know.

"Mmhm, well we were the first to leave so that might be the reason why. My mom was devastated once my father died so she just up and left with me and my brother. I guess everyone followed." The Uchiha said with a shrug of his shoulders and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Wait, you're the heir to the Uchiha clan?" Hinata said very quickly, she could not process it at all. This was very exciting and confusing news she didn't know how to process it. Sasuke nodded at her question then continued to asking Hinata questions. She didn't know how long they stayed at the shop, but the day soon faded to night and Hinata finally decided to look at her phone only to get a few missed calls from her cousin, but then again it was his fault that he didn't pick up in the first place.

"It's late and I need to go back to my hotel." She said softly as she remembered that she didn't know anything about where she was staying, she felt hopeless.

"I'm guessing you don't know. Ask your cousin where it is and I'll get a cab for us and we can share." Sasuke said cooly as she nodded texting her cousin asking where the place was and to write it in English saying she would give it to the driver. Once getting the text she handed the phone to Sasuke as he quickly read it and nodded grabbing her hand and leading her to the busy bright lighted street of Times Square.

"Wow, Its much busier than this morning! So colorful!" She said brightly taking in everything she saw.

* * *

Sasuke smiled down at the woman and couldn't think of anything except her. How he had met her and how he suddenly openly talked to her was a miracle, because he never talked to the opposite sex. It might have been how hopeless she was when he looked at her trying to give Yen to the cashier at Starbucks, or the way she drank her tea and ate her food. Something about her intrigued him and he wanted to know more about Hinata Hyuuga. The two then proceeded out of the coffee shop and crossed the crosswalk only to land on the concrete platform in the middle of the street. Hinata was currently texting her cousin and with the phone in plain sight Sasuke grabbed it from her hand and turned her around so their backs faced the brightly lit Times Square, Red Steps and the screens behind them. Placing his head against hers he gave a slight smile and snapped the picture catching Hinata by surprise. Looking at the picture he smiled, her light lavender eyes were wide as plates and her mouth was slightly open. He handed her phone next to her and the two continued to cross the street. Once on the other side he then hailed a cab and told the driver to go to her hotel in amazing English. Oh the things he had found out after talking to her, one was that they used to live in the same village. During the cab ride he discovered that they had went to elementary school together, which was quite a coincidence. They were about the same age give or take a few months she was twenty and he was twenty one. Finally arriving at the hotel he was quite disappointed because he probably wont ever talk to her or see her.

"Can you send me that picture?" He blurted out and she nodded as she handed him her phone for him to input his number. Once he did he sent the picture then took his phone out of his pocket he got an incoming message and opened it to reveal their picture that they took. He nodded and smiled as he quickly got out of the cab and opened the door for Hinata.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san. If it weren't for you I would never have gotten home. I'll talk to you soon?" She said as she opened the door only to see a small smile and nod from the Uchiha male. Once she was safely in the hotel he directed the driver to his home. Looking at the picture he snapped he smiled and placed it as her contact and his home screen. Dare he say it, he had an amazing night with an amazing woman he had just met.

* * *

Hinata laid in bed once she was back from the hotel getting a lecture from her older cousin, but snapping back at him saying that he was the one that left her and she was the one that tried calling him loads of times. Smiling at the picture she decided to text Sasuke that she was safe and that she was going to bed. In the first time in a while Hinata went to sleep happy.

With the morning sun in her eyes Hinata woke up happy and cranky due to the earliness of the morning. The maid had packed all of her stuff because it was finally time to leave, but sadly she did not want to go back home. She had to admit that her last day in New York was quite fun and adventurous, but she knew she had to get back to boring Hyuuga matters as soon as they landed back in Japan. Sighing, she got ready to meet her cousin for breakfast. The two met at the restaurant at the first floor of the hotel and ate a quick breakfast before heading to the airport, but all she could think about was the man she met the day before. Once the two finished eating Neji led her to the front desk to go check out. Her cousin even spoke perfect English and she was quite jealous, but after checking out she was led to a dark car with dark windows. Sighing she went in the car looking at the different shops that littered the street. Neji came in and closed the door and the car left. Her phone vibrated and she looked at it happily hoping that it would be the man she was talking to yesterday.

_I hope you have a great flight, tell me when you made it home safely._ Hinata smiled and quickly replied.

* * *

Sasuke received a text from Hinata telling him that she was safely home and he immediately texted back. Talking to her made him fell very calm and they texted almost everyday. He would text her in the morning with cute little smiles which he hoped made her smile even more. The two would share pictures like of her and her kitten and he would reply with a _Your hair looks beautiful and the cat looks tired _or him with his piles of paperwork that he had to do with her replying with a _You'll get it done don't sweat it :)_. Sometimes he would call her when he wasn't busy or vise versa, the pair talked almost everyday. Somehow the two could communicate very well, they were both each others rock. Sasuke remembered one time when Hinata had called and she was crying her eyes out, he tried to comfort her, but there was little he could do. He could tell that she was frustrated and he was quite happy because she had told him why she was like that. It turned out that her kitten was sick and had to go to the vet because it kept throwing up and Hinata did not know what to do because thats all the kitten was doing. It had to stay at the vets and all Hinata could do was worry about her kitten crying to him about how worried and what the doctor was going to do. Sasuke said soothing words to her which eventually caused the loud sobs into short hiccups, which was quite a relieve to him because he could not stand to hear her cry.

Somethings that Sasuke loved doing with Hinata was actually talking to her and seeing her face using Skype or FaceTime which made his stomach flip not that he would tell anyone. The two would talk for hours; even though, it was early morning or mid-evening the two would talk about their days or how annoying Neji would be when he did not get his morning coffee. They would talk about Kiko her little blue kitten that was going to turn two years in a couple of months. Sasuke would talk about how boring his paperwork would get on Monday and how it would pile up again on Friday after work. Hinata would tell him songs to listen two like some of the classic Japanese songs she would like to learn on the violin or he would send her the rough rock music his brother would record for him to listen then she would listen to so he could get her opinion as well. The two would exchange music and she soon was able to sing along to the American music Itachis band would play.

As their video dates went on Sasuke would teach her some English words and sometime would laugh at how she said some words incorrectly. Sasuke would crack jokes to her that she would not catch on until way later. The two would read the same book and sometimes talk about how bad it was or how good it was. The two would talk about anything and everything and Sasuke was quite happy about that.

On the first year of talking, texting and video chatting Sasuke decided to ask for her address to send something for Kiko for her birthday and Hinata actually did. Packing a box with so much stuff for the cat it was sent to her home address hoping that she would like her gift.

* * *

A little over than three weeks Hinata had gotten a package in the mail which quite surprised her because it was huge! Sasuke had surely had spoiled her cat. With a small smile to her cousin over the package she went into her room to open it. A letter was in a bright blueish envelope with her name in perfect handwriting opening it she read the letter:

_Hinata-chan, _

_I hope you enjoy your package not all of it is for Kiko. Take care of these for me and I hope you put them to great use. Tell Kiko I said happy birthday once again! _

_Love_

_Sasuke_

Hinata was quite shocked at what was in the package what was right on top were some somewhat dried flowers which she thought was sweet even though they weren't alive it was the thought that counts. Under those was a small tiny sweater for Kiko that had a small paw print over a bright red heart she thought it was cute for Kiko so she immediately placed it on the kitten. What was next was a small toy mouse that Kiko could play with whenever she wanted and Hinata threw it at the kitten and she jumped to catch it and bit it as if it were real. What was next was a bright red scarf that went around her neck and reached just below her stomach. It was getting chilly so Hinata thought it was the perfect gift, she inhaled the scent and closed her eyes and all she could picture was Sasuke hugging her. Going back in the package she grabbed a fabric wrapped up in a ball taking it out she discovered that it was a shirt. She opened up the shirt it was a plain black shirt, but in the middle of the shirt was three commas that looked like a triangle, it was interesting and she inhaled the scent and like the scarf it smelled exactly like she remembered Sasuke smelled like. Hidden inside of the shirt was a necklace. It had a silver chain and a small pendant that she knew to be the Uchiha crest. He had told her that it was his mothers and one day she eventually gave it to him, she knew that he loved it more than anything so she decided that she would do her best to take good care of it. She loved her gifts that Sasuke gave her and she knew that she had to somehow send a package to him as well.

Rummaging around her room she finally found some stuff that she knew he would like the first was some pictures that he might enjoy that was of her and Kiko. The next that she placed in the package was one of her favorite rings that she wore almost everyday because her mom had given it to her the day she passed. She placed it through a string because she knew that he couldn't wear it because the ring was very small. She placed her favorite blue scarf she wore every day and made sure to spray it with her perfume just in case it had lost its sent. She then decided to give him was her favorite black beanie that she knew would most likely fit him because it was very big on her, smiling she decided to give him one last gift which was her favorite plush toy she had ever since she could remember, it was a blue bunny. After writing a short thank you letter she took the package to the post office to send to him.

* * *

It was currently late in the night and the only light that glowed was her small desk lamp. Sighing she swirled the chair she was sitting on and then continued on with her homework. It has been almost a week and Hinata still has not gotten a message from Sasuke. Usually, if he was working or busy she would know about it because he would text or call her, but this time nothing. Tapping her chin with her finger she decided that it would be best to call him due to it being nine am in New York. Dialing his cell phone number and pressing the call button she waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" A woman's voice said over the phone. Taking her phone away from her ear she looked at it and rechecked the number. The number was right, but the person that answered wasn't.

"Hello, ano... Sasuke-san?" She said in very bad and nervous English. Hinata heard the woman shuffle around the place.

"Sasuke? Yeah, hold on!" the woman said over the phone all Hinata could hear was a creak of something and feet being patted on the floor.

"Babe? BAAABE? Someone is on the phone for you?" She said out loud. Hinata had never heard the word 'babe' before so she wrote it down on a piece of paper to ask someone what it meant. Suddenly, it all came to her. Maybe the reason why Sasuke has not called was because of this woman. She trusted Sasuke, but then again what if she trusted him too much? Hinata's eyes started to wonder around her room.

"Sakura, I love you but-" was all Hinata heard until her face drained color. Sakura? Love? Hinata's head was spinning and all she thought about was when she and Sasuke were video-chatting and Sasuke told her the same thing and its meaning. Hinatas vision started to get blurry and all she could hear on the other line was murmurs. She was crying her eyes out; how could Sasuke love another woman? Everything they had, they done, it was all a lie. She didn't know what to do so she hung up on the woman. She then looked at her phone with her eyes still producing dears she threw her phone on the wall and went to her bed crying into her pillow. Kiko tried her best to comfort her human, but nothing happened. The Hyuuga female sobbed until she fell asleep into her pillow.

* * *

Hinata was acting very different lately which never happened. She came to him one time asking what the word babe meant, and he had told her that it meant a baby pig or it could be a name significant others call each other. Neji did not think much of it until he noticed her puffy red eyes during dinner a few hours after the talk that they had. He noticed that Hinata hardly ate and her school work was lacking its usual grades. One time he had heard her crying in her room, but he did not know the reason. He would think that his uncle would notice or even her sister Hanabi, but no one did. Sighing Neji went to go figure out what the problem was before he headed to France for a company conference. He knocked on her door softly and waited until his cousin answered the door and she eventually did. She looked awful, her hair was in a messy bun her eyes were watery with dark circles under her eyes. Her room was a mess and homework was left untouched on her desk.

"What is wrong?" Neji asked as he followed his cousin to her bed, she laid down and he continued to stand on the side of her bed. She placed the blankets over her face and he placed his knees to the ground facing her and pulling off the covers from her face. She was crying again.

"N-neji please leave me alone." she replied softly as she turned her body around so his back was facing hers. He was irritated because his cousin didn't trust him, but maybe she had a reason. He looked down to her desk and found a empty shoe box and next to the desk was her trash that was filled up to the brim with letters wondering what it was he kneeled to read the letter head. _Sasuke Uchiha_ was who it was from, why would an Uchiha talk to his cousin? He decided to take the whole trash can with him and once moving it he discovered her phone. It made a dent on her wall and was still in perfect condition so he decided to take that as well. He gave one more look at his cousin and she was still on her bed facing the same way. Taking the trash can and her phone he went into his room.

Once reading each and every letter he knew everything between the Uchiha and his cousin. He noted that the two were in a deep long distance relationship that was about a year, but something was off because she was sad and in a horrible depressing mood most of the time. He had also discovered on her phone that he was the last person she called, but he had been trying to call her and message her as well. He picked up her phone and dialed the number, he waited for the male to answer.

"Hinata? Hinata, its not what you think." the male said really fast in Japanese trying to say everything before she hung up.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha I presume." Neji replied in perfect Japanese as he walked around his room.

"Yes, this is him. Where is Hinata? And you are?" Replied the Uchiha in a rushed tone.

"I am Neji, her cousin. Sasuke I want you to know I am aware of your relationship with Hinata. At this point I am not sure if I approve this relationship." Neji replied smoothly over the phone. All Neji could hear from the other line was silence. Neji decided upon himself to continue on with the conversation.

"If you may know she has not been herself the past week and it makes me wonder what you-"

"Please, let me explain what I think happened and to tell you the truth this is what I am assuming. As you know Hinata and I are in a long distance relationship and it is very serious. My mother has been in the hospital in the past couple of weeks and I was highly devastated; I couldn't function the way I usually am. Eventually, my sister had forced me to get up and actually do stuff. My sister told me she had called but hung up and I tried to return her call but she hasn't answered me. I don't know why she isn't ans-"

"How long has this relationship been going on?"

"It's been a year since October 21st, when you guys were in New York. We met in a café and she tried giving the barista some paper Yen and he refused to take the money. I interrupted because she couldn't speak English well and ordered her an Iced Chai Latte with a cinnamon roll. We talked for a very long time until she found out that you called, we shared a cab and we made it to the hotel you two were staying at." Sasuke replied not missing a single detail, Neji knew this because Hinata had wrote it in her journal and it was almost the exact same thing.

"What did you send her?" Neji replied harshly looking at the entry that she wrote about the first time she gotten his package.

"Some lavender flowers, because they were her favorite flowers ever. A sweater for Kiko that had a heart and paw print on it and a toy mouse for the kittens second birthday. I gave Hinata my favorite red scarf, tee shirt and necklace that my mother gave me on one of my birthdays. I got a package in the mail from her eventually and it was her favorite blue rabbit plush, some pictures of her and Kiko, a ring that had a string around it to make a necklace, her favorite blue scarf and her overly giant bl-" Sasuke replied in great detail, Neji thought that he was rambling too much, but he knew every detail about when they met and what her favorite stuff was.

"Listen Sasuke, I know you care about my cousin and here is what I suggest. I will be going to Paris in a couple of days and I want you to come. If I know Hinata, I know that she would want a very detailed explanation. If you really care about her, I suggest that you go along with this plan. Are you able to do that?" Neji said over the phone. During Sasukes rambling Neji had came up with a plan to bring the two together. He concluded that Sasuke really cared about his cousin, but he also knew that if Sasuke betrayed his little cousin then he would have to settle everything with the Uchiha; meaning that he would get his hands dirty.

"Yes, I will settle everything. Thank you Neji. Let me assure you that I love Hinata and I will not cause Hinata any harm" Sasuke replied as he stayed silent.

"I will keep that in mind Sasuke, I will give you a call with our whereabouts once we get into Paris, but until then have a nice trip." Neji replied as he hung up the phone. He then grabbed everything from his bed and proceeded to his cousins room. Opening the door he looked at her and she was sleeping. He placed her stuff back where he got them and closed her door to go speak to his uncle. Explaining everything to his uncle was quite difficult due to him not approving of their relationship. After further explaining the reason why Sasuke Uchiha was the right male for Hinata, Hiashi had actually approved saying that if anything bad happens then he would be responsible for making it right when the time needed it. With that Neji then proceeded to plan everything that needed to be done.

* * *

Hinata was quite upset because Neji had dragged her to Paris just like he did I New York. The two were in Paris for a conference and as the heir to the Hyuuga clan she had to make meetings and do presentations. Luckily, the meetings usually ended early in the afternoon so she decided to take a break at a local French Café. Unlike in New York she was able to communicate with the people because she was fluent in French, ordering her food she waited at a near by table. Neji was texting her and she didn't want to deal with him, she didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment she was still upset about Sasuke and the girl he decided to cheat on her with whatever her name is. She stayed there for about an hour trying to decide what to say at the next meeting and trying to remember the names of everyone that would be attending the cocktail party tomorrow evening. The Café filled up within the hour and she looked at everyone that was in there, some old couples, friends, and the occasional person that was alone just like her.

"Excuse me?" A voice said next to Hinata and she looked up and spotted a woman with bright bubblegum pink hair, her skin was fair, and along with her skin were bright jade eyes. Hinatas eyes widened up as she looked at the woman wow was she beautiful.

"Yes?" Hinata replied in shaky English. The woman was holding a cup of coffee along with a sandwich holding a black hand bag with her.

"May I sit here?" she replied as Hinata could only shake her head no inviting her to sit in the empty seat across from her. The woman smiled and placed her drink down next to hers taking the empty seat.

"Thank you, I heard that this café was pretty popular and I'm surprised that it is full. Hi, my name is Sakura." The woman said in English, but all Hinata could process was thank you and her name. Sakura was quite a popular name in Japan so she concluded that she would speak Japanese.

"Excuse me, but do you speak Japanese?" Hinata asked in Japanese and the girls eyes grew wide and she gave Hinata a smile.

"Yes, I do! I'm sorry do you not speak English? I was saying that my name is Sakura." Sakura asked in just as perfect Japanese. She took a sip of her drink and extended her hand to Hinata.

"I'm still in the process in learning, but I understood what you were saying. My name is Hinata, nice to meet you." Hinata replied as she shook her hand as well.

"Ah, Nice to meet you too Hinata! As I was saying that I heard that this café is popular and I was surprised that it was pretty full." Sakura told her as Hinata nodded in agreement. As Hinata was talking to Sakura she knew that she heard her voice before, but she couldn't quite remember how.

"I really didn't know that it was popular, I was here since this afternoon." Hinata said as she looked at her notes, maybe she had met her during the conference, but if she did then she would have remembered her, or she would know who she was after all it was her family that held the conference.

"Really? Wow, what were you doing all this time? It's almost five in the evening! I've seen you somewhere, have we met or something?" Sakura said as she pointed at her face, then shaking it off she ate her sandwich she ordered.

"I'm trying to memorize names for a conference. I swear there are too many people to keep track of. I don't think we've met, are you attending the conference at Hotel Royal Riviera?" Hinata replied as she looked through her notes once again trying to find Sakuras name in the guest list.

"Memorizing names for a conference? That's no fun, well if you have to do that you must be an important person. And no, I am not attending a conference, but my brother, boyfriend and I are staying there. My brother wanted to come here so he dragged us, but I don't know why." Sakura replied as she pouted and crossed her arms. Hinata smiled at Sakura, she was quite a nice person once she got to talk to her for a while. Hinata's phone began to ring and Hinata looked at the phone and seen her cousins face, sighing she decided to answer it.

"Yes?" she said once turning on the phone.

"Hinata, you need to come back we are going to have dinner with the head banker of the French bank in a couple of hours." Neji said quickly as she nodded over the phone.

"Okay, I'll be heading that way, pick me up in my room in an hour." she replied as she hung up her phone and placed everything in her bag.

"I'm very sorry Sakura, but I have to be leaving. I have to have dinner with some of my companies partners. I hope to meet you sometime after the conference?" Hinata said as she shook the womans hand.

"Ah, I really hope we meet again! Nice to meet you!" Sakura said as she smiled at Hinata as she left.

* * *

After meeting Sakura, Hinata was quite happy for a while. The dinner with the head banker of the French bank was quite entertaining because he was quite entertaining telling jokes and he also did dinner tricks. Hinata for once was able to place Sasuke in the back of her head and that was a relief to her. Once the dinner was over Hinata was able to sleep and in the morning she was escorted to some more meetings and workshops. The night soon came and she had to get ready for the cocktail party, luckily she had put names to faces and she knew almost everyone that attended the conference. She was informed that it was a cocktail party and luckily she brought an outfit just for the occasion. The dress she wore was dark navy lace that was tea length with a sheath silhouette. The sleeves were three quarters length with a bateau neckline. She thought that it fit her style well it was nice and it also didn't show much of anything, but it made her feel very pretty. Her hair was in a French twist that allowed her to see everyone without her hair in the way. Her eye makeup was subtle with dark red lips. Once she was ready Neji had escorted her to the ballroom where she was to tend to the conference guests.

"Hinata, Neji told me that you are in school at the moment. How is that going? What are you Majoring in?" a old French man asked in a deep French accent as he took a sip of his champagne.

"School is getting a little bit difficult, but so far I'm progressing. I am double Majoring in Finance and Mathematics and double Minoring in English and Art History." she replied to the male as she smiled at him, she looked at the different couples walking around and greeting each other and she gave a small smile.

"Hinata do you wish to go get a bite to eat, or a drink?" Neji asked, sometime she was happy for her cousin because he could read her mind. She nodded and the two headed to the table full of food. Hinata eyed the people walking in and out of the ballroom, sometimes she would look and other times she wouldn't, but pink had caught her eye so she decided to look. It was Sakura, smiling Hinata waved the woman. Her hair was in ringlets and her eyes were covered in dark eye shadow and her lips were nude pink. Her arm was linked to a man, thinking nothing of it she looked at the male. His dark eyes looked right into her pale ones and instantly she knew who it was. It hit her so quickly, that's how she recognized Sakura's voice because she was the woman that answered the phone when she called Sasuke. The boyfriend that she was talking about was Sasuke and that's why she called him babe. Before she could process anything else she ran out of the ballroom.

* * *

"Hinata, wait!" Sasuke said next to her as she looked at the male that was linked to her arm. _How did Sasuke know Hinata? _Sakura thought as the dark haired male that was with Hinata went and stopped Sasuke. Sakura approached the two males who were in a heated argument.

"You promised that you would make this right and you bring another girl with you? With her arm linked to yours?" The brown haired male said as he gave Sasuke a nudge on his shoulder.

"I promise you that we aren't in that kind of relationship! I swear, I told you on the phone that I love Hinata!" Sasuke shouted as the male punched Sasuke in the face. She was in shock that Sasuke got punched in the face, but as soon as he fell down he got up.

"Please, Neji I care about Hinata." Sasuke said as the male called Neji punched Sasuke once again, but this time in the stomach. Sakura knew that Sasuke could fight, but he didn't fight back. _Wait, Sasuke said that he loves Hinata?! _Sakura thought, that is how Sakura recognized Hinata, it was because of Sasuke. She had answered his phone and Hinata was the girl she was talking to the one whose picture was on the phone. She had to make this right because she knew that she was the start of this problem.

"Woah, Sakura! What happened?" A bright blonde male asked as he came running toward the pink haired female.

"Just help him and tell him to come find me as soon as he can! I got to go!" Sakura said as she started running off to where she had seen Hinata go.

* * *

Hinata heard heels walking behind her, but all she could focus on was her crying and how much Sasuke hurt her.

"Hinata, please will you give me time to explain?" a female voice from behind Hinata said. Hinata looked at the woman and saw Sakura, she came and walked towards her and sat next to her.

"I didn't know that you two were in a relationship, but I do know that Sasuke loves you very much." Sakura said as she gave Hinata a tissue to wipe her tears and that's what Hinata did.

"If I knew you two were in a relationship I wouldn't have interfered. I'm sorry." Hinata said quietly as she bowed down to Sakura, if she was hurt she knew Sakura would be devastated.

"What are you talking about, Hinata?" the pink haired female said as she knitted her eyebrows together as she scratched her head.

"You two are married, am I correct?" the puffy eyed Hyuuga said as she wiped her tears from her cheeks once again. Sakura laughed and playfully hit Hinata.

"MARRIED?! To Sasuke? No, No. Ew, for Godsakes no! Sasuke and I are brother and sister!" Sakura shouted as she laughed really hard as she wiped a tear from her eye. Hinata's eyes widened and a blush raised to her cheeks as Sakura told her about the relationship between the two, she then heard footsteps from behind them that stopped. The two then looked at the person and it was Sasuke, his cheek was swollen and hair was disheveled. Hinata gasped as her hands covered her mouth. Sakura looked at the two and she decided to get up.

"I am going to find my boyfriend." Sakura said as she passed Sasuke as she gave him a slap to the back of his head and laughed. Sasuke then went towards Hinata and sat where Sakura had occupied.

"Listen, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what happened until Neji told me why you weren't answering your phone. Sakura is my sister and nothing else, I really truly care about you Hinata." He said quickly as he could before Hinata could leave. Tears were spilling out of her eyes as he explained to her everything that happened.

"Why haven't you called me?" She said quietly as he reached his hand to raise her head to look at his.

"My mom, she was in the hospital for a few weeks. I was so devastated that I couldn't even function right. I knew that if I called you that I would breakdown and I didn't want you to see me like that." Sasuke replied as he wiped a tear from her eye. Hinata nodded and gave him a small smile.

"You two look nothing alike." she replied to Sasuke as he laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"When we got to America none of us could speak English. My mother met a pink haired Japanese male who later taught all of us English, they fell in love and I had gained a annoying older sister." he said as he laughed once again.

"Why did Sakura call you babe? I asked Neji what it meant and he told me that it meant baby pig or a name you may call your significant other." replied the Hyuuga female as Sasuke smiled.

"When I was little my mom called me baby. When we first started learning English we had to learn the animals, my mother called me her babe because I was the baby of the family and I was also a chubby kid who liked to eat, and ever since then I was called babe. Sakura calls me that just to make fun of me during my fat kid days." Sasuke replied as he laughed and soon enough Hinata did too.

"Hinata, I know I've said this so many times, but I'm sorry for putting you through this mess, I will never hurt you in anyway, I hope you know that." Sasuke said as he looked into her eyes.

"And I know now that if I were to hurt you again, I would most likely have broken bones." Sasuke said as he rubbed his cheek from where her cousin had punched him.

"I forgive you Sasuke, but I should have heard you out before I made assumptions" Hinata said as she touched his cheek. He smiled at her and leaned in so both of their noses touched. Hinata blushed bright red and Sasuke smiled down at her, he leaned in as if he were to kiss her on the lips. Hinata shut her eyes tightly and she felt his lips on her forehead.

"Do you want to go and dance?" Sasuke asked as Hinata opened her eyes and smiled nodding in agreement. Sasuke sat up and he extended his hand for Hinata to grasp and she did and he led her to the ballroom. The two stood on the outskirts of the dance floor waiting for a song to start up, once the music started Sasuke led her onto the dance floor. The two shared a dance and Hinata spotted her cousin who was smiling at the two and gave Sasuke a nod of approval; although, he gave Sasuke a beating an hour before. She then spotted Sakura whose hand was linked to a blonde male she concluded to be her boyfriend by the way he was holding her. Hinata had realized that her and Sasuke were the only ones on the dance floor as everyone stared at them in awe. Sasuke held her tight and smiled as the song went slower she looked in his dark eyes and he looked into hers and gave a small chuckle.

"What?" Hinata asked the Uchiha male as he tried to hold his chuckles.

"In New York, there are about more than a hundred Starbucks and I just so happened to go into the one with the most beautiful woman who couldn't speak English and I so happened to be the only one who spoke Japanese. Whatever I did I thank Kami, Buddha, God, Fate or whatever helped me to meet you." Sasuke said he leaned in closer to Hinata giving her a peck on the corner of her lips. Hinata blushed bright red as he kissed her and as soon as the kiss started the song ended.

* * *

**This story was inspired by Michelle Phan's Youtube video called Long Distance Relationship Story and Tips. Thank you! **


End file.
